


Este momento en el tiempo: El celo de Liam

by ValerieHayne



Series: Big White Lie [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Pack Centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne
Summary: El celo de Liam los sorprende a todos. ¿Cómo lo manejará la manada?
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Big White Lie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662676
Kudos: 10





	Este momento en el tiempo: El celo de Liam

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Moment in Time: Liam's Rut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087837) by [acrayonsmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrayonsmile/pseuds/acrayonsmile). 



Nadie esperaba que el celo de Liam llegara un mes después de que Niall dio a luz. Los médicos les dijeron que aún se saltarían los celos y habían excusado su posesividad adicional dado el nuevo bebé en el que todos estaban concentrados. Incluso antes del celo, Liam generalmente no se volvía demasiado agresivo con sus compañeros de manada siempre que los omegas estuvieran cerca.

Esa no era la situación.

Niall sí. Estaba felizmente encerrado en su casa de Los Ángeles con su bebé rebotando y terminando su álbum a un lado. Pero, de ninguna manera, estaba en forma para ayudar a su Alfa con su celo.

Pero Louis estaba promocionando “Just Hold On” en Nueva York con Zayn y la mitad de su equipo de seguridad. Había volado a casa para estar con Niall durante la llegada de su hijo; demonios, había estado a su lado durante la mayor parte del embarazo. Pero el no-tan-rubio había alentado a su nuevo omega a grabar esta canción con Steve Aoki y casi lo obligó a salir de la casa con la promesa de hablar por FaceTime tan a menudo como fuera posible. Liam insistió en que él fuera parte de las llamadas las últimas veces y se quedaba hasta que Zayn y Louis se durmieran; lo habían descartado como el Alfa simplemente siendo Alfa.

Volviendo a la situación en cuestión, Harry y Liam estaban lavando sus platos de almuerzo un segundo, y al siguiente el aire crujió a su alrededor cuando el alfa mayor se rompió.

—Haz —mil palabras llenaron esa sílaba cuando el plato se hizo añicos en las manos de Liam. _Pon al bebé a salvo. No dejes que Niall se acerque a mí. Llama a Louis. Dile a Zayn. Rápido. Y no dejes que te lastime._ Este fue su único momento de claridad antes de que su mente comenzara a sucumbir a sus instintos primarios.

El estómago de Harry cayó. Pero antes de que pudiera cuestionar qué debía hacer, escuchó los pasos de Niall arriba. Sin embargo, también lo hizo Liam, borracho con las feromonas que se apoderaban de su cuerpo, se volvió hacia el sonido.

—Liam, no está listo, sabes que no está listo —Harry se plantó firmemente en el camino de Liam, bloqueando la puerta.

Él no lo sabía. Ya no. Los ojos marrones de Liam se volvieron completamente negros cuando el celo redujo a Liam a un sólo foco: omega. ¿Cómo se atreve este alfa a interponerse entre él y su omega? ¿Qué clase de traición era esta?

—¿Haz? —Niall llamó; su cuerpo comenzó a doler cuando el olor a celo flotó hacia arriba.

—¡Lleva al bebé a su habitación y bloquea la puerta hasta que vaya por ti, Niall! —Harry gritó sobre su hombro, mirando a su inmóvil Alfa con precaución.

—Pero‒

La voz de Harry se convirtió en un comando alfa. —¡Ahora, Niall! ¡Y llama a Zayn!

Fue el comando el que activó al Alfa. ¿Primero su propio alfa le negaba a su omega y ahora estaba lanzando comandos como si fuera el líder de la manada? ¡Cómo se atrevía!

Los pensamientos empapados de celo de Liam lo tenían arremetiendo contra Harry.

Incluso tan fuerte como era, Harry nunca sería capaz de dominar al Alfa en celo a la larga, pero su mente clara le dio la ventaja por ahora. El Alfa intentó atravesar a Harry, que utilizó esa fuerza para dirigir a Liam lo más lejos posible de su omega.

En un momento el Alfa estaba tratando de pasar a Harry, al siguiente estaba atrapado en un lugar que no olía a delicioso omega; en su sano juicio, recordaría que esta era su habitación de respaldo, la que parecía una habitación de invitados pero con muebles irrompibles y una puerta que se cerraba desde el exterior, la que tenía el mismo propósito que la habitación que habían instalado en su casa de Inglaterra después de que Niall acababa de someterse a una cirugía de rodilla y no podía unirse a Zayn por su celo.

Cerrando la puerta, Harry se alejó. —¡Lo siento, Alfa! —suspiró y corrió escaleras arriba—. ¿Ni?

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó Niall, balanceando su bolita de felicidad de sólo un mes—. Tal vez debería, quiero decir, podría sólo por un tiempo‒

—No. No puedes. No por un par de semanas más e incluso entonces, ni un celo, amor —Harry le cepilló el pelo.

—Pero, Liam‒

—Estará bien por unas horas. ¿Llamaste a Zayn?

—Sí, Louis está terminando una entrevista y tomarán el avión dentro de una hora y estarán en casa un poco después de la medianoche. Steve dijo que manejaría el resto de la promoción. No es mucho.

—Es un buen tipo —asintió Harry; habían sido escépticos de que Louis trabajara con Steve. Una cosa era escribir y grabar un sencillo como lo había hecho Niall, demonios, como lo habían hecho todos. Pero pasar de trabajar con ellos a cantar junto a otro alfa era una historia diferente… pero, Steve resultó ser un amigo maravilloso. Y felizmente apareado como su Louis. Los alfas confiaron en que ambos pasarían tanto tiempo perfeccionando su sencillo juntos. Niall no, pero estaba súper hormonal en ese momento, y Louis encontró que su posesividad por el embarazo era demasiado adorable para estar muy enojado. Especialmente porque siempre terminaba en sexo omega realmente caliente. De todos modos, tenían más de qué preocuparse—. ¿Lou está nervioso?

—Creo que está más preocupado por Li que nervioso. Puede sentir que se vuelve loco allí abajo. Yo también puedo.

—Hagamos que el bebé y tú se instalen en la casa de huéspedes en caso de que Li salga.

—Creo que puedo… —el intestino de Niall se retorció con la necesidad de Liam.

—Pero este pequeño no puede. Nuestro bebé te necesita más que su padre.

Niall miró al chiquillo en sus brazos. —Supongo. Pero…

—Pero nada. Liam estaría destrozado si bajaras y te lastimara.

Su Alfa nunca se lo perdonaría. En su sano juicio, preferiría esto a arriesgarse a un omega herido. Niall lo sabía.

—Escucha, si vas a la casa de huéspedes, yo iré a Liam.

—No puedes manejar a Liam durante un celo, Haz —Niall sacudió la cabeza—. Es diferente a sólo ser follado por un alfa. No podrá anudarte y eso lo volverá loco.

—Soy un alfa, me recuperaré.

—Puede que no seas un omega, pero si te lastima, aún no se lo perdonaría.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Hasta que Niall se fue a dormir con el bebé justo después de las diez y la ansiedad llegó a ser demasiado. Liam había estado en celo solo durante dos horas.

Dos horas más de lo que hubiera dejado que cualquiera de sus alfas estuviera solo. Liam nunca dejaría que sus alfas sufrieran: había preparado y preparado a Zayn para ese celo que pasó solo mientras Niall se recuperaba de la cirugía, y Harry al menos debería ir a verlo, ¿verdad?

Error.

Encontró a Liam desgarrando la colcha, la almohada rasgada entre los dientes mientras se retorcía contra la cama.

—Zayn va a tener a Louis aquí pronto, pero, mientras tanto, ¿puedo ayudar? —Harry se quitó la blusa. El Alfa lo miró por encima del hombro y eso debería haberlo hecho correr. Este no era Liam. Este no era el Alfa que lo amaba, que podía ser lo suficientemente gentil como para fingir que no era gentil en absoluto. Y lo más duro que Liam había estado con Harry no podía compararse con lo que sucedió después.

Cuando Liam lo agarró por las caderas y lo empujó, Harry gritó con tanta fuerza que pudo sentir las paredes sacudirse a su alrededor. Sin preparación—aunque Harry había hecho algo él mismo, podría haberlo hecho, debió haber esperado que Liam también lo hiciera. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Harry mismo no lo habría hecho. Él nunca lo hacía. Niall se abría para él, empapado desde el momento en que comenzaba el celo. Harry había traído el lubricante, pero no obtendría más. No, Liam lo haría, pero este no era Liam o incluso el Alfa al que Harry se había sometido. Este era sólo un alfa que necesitaba reproducirse.

Liam sabía que este no era un omega. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de impregnar a la persona bonita frente a él. Ese adorable vientre nunca se estiraría con sus cachorros. Pero ese culo. ¿Cómo podría no ir por ese culo? Especialmente cuando se metió en la cama con él completamente desnudo. Lo suficientemente apretado y mojado, lo golpearía violentamente, apretando con tanta fuerza que dejaría su marca. Y dejaría más marcas en todo este alfa en un intento de reclamarlo, sin darse cuenta de que ya lo tenía.

Harry podría hacer esto. Él bajó para hacer esto. Para quitar algo del dolor de su Alfa, incluso si significaba el suyo. Podía hacerlo. Podía hacerlo.

Cuando Zayn y Louis finalmente llegaron, se apresuraron a las escaleras donde los gruñidos y gritos de Liam… No, no gritos. Porque Harry nunca dejaría que Niall…

—Ese es... —Louis jadeó.

—Mírame —Zayn se volvió hacia el omega—. Me ocuparé de Harry. Te lo prometo. Niall y yo lo haremos. Asegúrate de que Liam lo sepa. Asegúrate de que no intente encontrarlo antes de que termine. Ahora, ve a la cima de las escaleras y espera. Cuando veas a Liam, bueno, cuando veas a Liam, tus instintos se harán cargo. No tienes que preocuparte por nada, tu cuerpo puede manejarlo. Puedes manejarlo —besó a Louis en la frente—. Ahora dame tus bragas.

Esas últimas palabras no fueron exactamente lo que Louis esperaba, pero se quitó la ropa y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Te amo, jaan. Te veré en un día.

Louis rodó los ojos. —¡Deja de mirar mi trasero y ve a buscar a Harry!

—Bebé, el Trasero está a la vista. No puedo no mirarlo —sonrió y desapareció por las escaleras, dejando caer la ropa de Louis mientras avanzaba. Sus propios instintos le gritaron que se fuera, que este era un alfa en celo y que no debería estar allí. Pero el bebé alfa también estaba allí.

—¡Liam! —Harry sollozó y Zayn dobló sus pasos. Desbloqueando la puerta, arrojó las bragas de encaje, mojadas con el inconfundible aroma del lubricante, hacia Liam. Ni siquiera fue un buen lanzamiento, pero el Alfa las atrapó y gruñó, arrancándose del otro cuerpo y buscando la fuente de ese olor. No el bello alfa frente él. Sin embargo, si se hubiera ofrecido, Liam ciertamente no diría que no.

—El omega está arriba, Alfa —Zayn no se atrevió a moverse por temor a que el Alfa lo malinterpretara como una amenaza.

Omega. Eso es lo que Liam necesitaba.

Alejándose, se dio la vuelta, olisqueó el aire y siguió ese aroma hasta el dormitorio.

Habían pasado menos de tres minutos antes de que Liam retumbara por el pasillo hacia Louis, pero fue lo suficientemente largo como para que las viejas inseguridades entraran sigilosamente. ¿Y si no fuera suficiente? ¿Y si cometía un error? ¿Cómo hacía esto? ¿Cómo lidiaba con un celo? ¿Qué le había dicho Niall? No iba a caer, no es que eso ya fuera realmente un problema. No caía regularmente, aunque lo había hecho un par de veces por sugerencia de su terapeuta. Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Y si Liam no lo quería? ¿Y si Liam olía a Niall primero? ¿Y si Liam estaba decepcionado de que él no fuera Niall?

Cuando los pasos se acercaron, Louis hizo a un lado sus divagantes pensamientos. Esto era sobre su Alfa. Consideró decir algo inteligente, o incluso ser seductor, pero en el momento en que las puertas casi se abrieron sobre las bisagras para revelar a su Alfa, sus instintos patearon con toda su fuerza y se encontró con Liam a mitad de camino en una colisión de labios y piel que de lo contrario habría dolido.

Liam extendió los muslos de Louis, acariciando su suave barriga antes de alinearse con la fuente de ese magnífico olor. Louis ya estaba tan mojado que prácticamente goteaba sobre las sábanas.

—¡Liam! —Louis se arqueó cuando el Alfa se deslizó en él, su cuerpo le dio la bienvenida al Alfa y lo que el Alfa quería darle.

Cachorros. El Alfa quería cachorros. El omega quería cachorros. Entonces cachorros harían.

Liam empujó con necesidad, pero Louis podía sentir el cansancio debajo de sus manos, sus caderas, su vínculo y Louis sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Dándoles la vuelta, cabalgó sobre Liam con el vigor que el Alfa quería tener, que las horas de celo le habían quitado. Louis folló con sus caderas sobre el cuerpo de Liam incluso cuando se corrió sin que lo tocaran, una salpicadura de blanco a través de los abdominales de Liam. De lo contrario, podría haber terminado, dejar que Liam sólo lo tuviera, pero Louis era impulsado por la necesidad de su Alfa, no por la suya.

Nudo. Querían anudar juntos. Tenían que.

—Tuyo —gruñó Louis, pasándole las manos por el pelo, agarrando a su Alfa, siendo dueño de su Alfa. Se inclinó hacia abajo cuando las manos de Liam lo alcanzaron, inclinando el cuello por el mordisco: Liam giró a Louis hacia su espalda y lo folló una, dos, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, Louis y él llegaron, nudo agrandándose y dientes reclamando y luego cayendo sobre su omega con tal alivio, como el papel crepé de un lanzador de confeti revoloteando en el suelo.

Respirando con dificultad, Louis rozó el cabello de Liam hasta que se durmió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Zayn tenía razón. Niall siempre había tenido razón. Su cuerpo sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar a lo que Liam quería y necesitaba, y su mente simplemente lo seguía.

Louis se despertó con Liam en celo, aún enterrado en él, gruñendo y apenas coherente. —Tuyo —gimió—. Tuyo.

Ondas de deseo lo atravesaron, su cuerpo acomodaba fácilmente a Liam, tan resbaladizo que podía escucharlo con cada empuje. Pero antes de que apareciera una desesperación agotadora, Louis agarró la mano del Alfa, entrelazando sus dedos sobre su vientre para que Liam pudiera sentir el anillo de compromiso con diamantes que le había dado a su omega y cuán profundo estaba enterrado dentro de él.

Liam lo abrazó instintivamente, moviendo las caderas y mordiendo su marca, el desenfreno de su celo se alivió por el momento. Porque incluso si no concibieran hoy, este era inequívocamente _su omega_ (y algún día tendrían cachorros juntos. Muchos cachorros porque tendría mucho sexo con el bello omega).

La acumulación hasta su segundo nudo fue más lenta y fácil. La intensa necesidad aún estaba allí en el fuerte golpe de las manos de Liam, pero, gracias a su omega, la sacudida, la velocidad casi sobrenatural de sus caderas se había desvanecido en algo más suave, casi normal para el Alfa.

Louis perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces se corrió con la polla de Liam ese día y cuántas veces Liam mordió su marca. Pero, cuando el anochecer finalmente llegó, también lo hizo el Alfa, que anudó por cuarta vez en veinte horas.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Liam se despertó para ver a su omega. El orgullo le hervía en su vientre; a su omega le había ido tan bien en su primer celo alfa. Liam lo acercó y ajustó su manta; el aroma de su manada flotaba hacia ellos, en particular el acondicionador de bergamota y coco. Su estómago cayó cuando lo que su bebé alfa había hecho se precipitó al frente de su mente.

Sentándose en absoluto horror, Liam jadeó. —¡Harry!

\--

Zayn dio un suspiro de alivio a raíz de la desaparición del Alfa. —¿Qué demonios estabas pensando, Harry? —se apresuró al lado de su compañero de manada.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando Zayn movió las rodillas. —Le dolía dolido y... y...

—Y una parte de ti siempre pensó que serías un omega —el alfa mayor trazó sus dedos a lo largo del interior de los muslos de Harry—. Pero los celos alfa son duros. Y tú, mi amor, eres suave.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido agudo cuando Zayn metió los dedos. Ya ni siquiera estaba duro. La intensidad de lo que acababa de pasar había superado el placer, pero de repente la ternura que le había dejado era solo eso. Tierno y justo el tipo de toque al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Esto es lo que te gusta. Suave y gentil y eso es perfecto. Eres perfecto —Zayn masajeó sus dedos, buscando cualquier daño en el camino a la próstata de Harry—. No necesitas ser algo que no eres.

—No soy todo suave y gentil —hizo un puchero—, y estoy bien, creo.

Zayn sintió un tirón inmediato de su vínculo y estaba bastante seguro de que Harry sentía lo mismo. —Vamos a llevarte a Niall, amor.

A Niall no le importaba que Zayn tuviera a Harry acurrucado en sus brazos como una novia envuelta en una sábana blanca. —¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido, estúpido idiota! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no podías manejarlo! ¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que se sentirá Liam? No eres un omega, Harry. Si quieres serlo, haremos algo al respecto, pero...

—¿Por qué todos piensan que quiero convertirme en omega? —Harry suspiró.

—¿Lo quieres? —preguntó Zayn, meciéndolo mientras lo llevaba a la habitación y lo acostaba con sumo cuidado.

—Este es mi cuerpo. Estoy feliz de ser un alfa, especialmente con ustedes cuatro. Solo quería‒

—Ayudar —terminó Zayn.

—¡Ser un alfa de manada y someterte a Liam no significa que puedas manejarlo durante un celo! —Niall quería gritar, pero su bebé estaba durmiendo en la esquina de la habitación. En cambio, su susurro salió áspero y furioso—. ¡Podría haberte matado!

—Hay una diferencia entre la sumisión que le dimos y lo que Ni y Lou hacen —Zayn abrió las mantas y sostuvo los paquetes de hielo que habían recogido en el camino contra sus caderas. Los ojos de Niall se abrieron y se apresuró al lado del bebé alfa, olvidando la ira.

—Estaba tan preocupado cuando desperté y tú no estabas aquí —Niall presionó besos en la piel negra y azul—. ¡Sabía lo que estabas haciendo y sabía que te dolía y no había nada que pudiera hacer!

—Ok, ok, lo siento. Lo entiendo —Harry lo abrazó; la ansiedad de Niall fue mucho más efectiva que su ira—. Yo quería ayudar, pero‒

—Y lo hiciste. Sentí que se calmaba un poco. Pero Liam podría haber manejado unas pocas horas sin un omega —Niall se preocupó por su piel descolorida; no durarían mucho debido a sus capacidades curativas como alfa, pero Liam los vería.

—No estaba tratando de ayudar a Liam. Quiero decir, lo estaba, pero tenía más miedo de que Louis no pudiera manejar al Alfa después de unas horas sin un omega. Era su primer celo alfa después de todo.

Ni siquiera habían pensado en eso. Louis se había convertido en un omega tan bien después de esos primeros meses difíciles y la sorpresa del celo de Liam llamó su atención en otro lugar, incluso Zayn, que había llevado a Louis a casa. Niall y el alfa mayor intercambiaron una sonrisa. Pero, por supuesto, Harry lo recordaría. Harry siempre recordaba las pequeñas cosas.

—Pero no le digamos eso a Lou, ¿sí? No quiero que se sienta culpable. Esta fue mi elección. Ahora abrácenme hasta dormirnos, los dos —exigió él.

Después de un día tratando a Harry como una reina, Niall salió de la casa de huéspedes y se encontró con Liam y Louis en la cocina.

Un poco somnoliento y muy jodido Louis miró por la puerta corredera y sonrió con tristeza.

—Divertido, ¿no? —Niall le dio un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Todo bien?

Louis asintió y siguió comiendo. —Iba a hacer panqueques, pero recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la marca de quemaduras en el techo y luego se volvieron a mirar. —Es mejor que Liam cocinara. Come, amor.

—Está en la cocina llamando al Dr. Black. ¿Harry está bien?

—Él está bien. Llegarán una vez que se den cuenta de que el bebé y yo nos hemos ido —Niall estacionó el cochecito al lado de Louis, quien se asomó para ver a su pequeño niño.

—No, no, está bien. Ni siquiera creo que esté despierto todavía. Lamento nuevamente haber llamado tan temprano —Liam sintió su vínculo y extendió un brazo antes de siquiera mirar a su omega.

—Harry está sanando bien, no tienes que apurarte —dijo Niall en voz alta para que el Dr. Black pudiera escucharlo.

—Pero aun así, cuanto antes puedas venir, mejor... de acuerdo. Adiós, Doc —Liam lo abrazó, asfixiándolo contra su pecho—. ¿Él está bien? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Quería ayudar —Niall se encogió de hombros, pero antes de que Liam pudiera preguntar, su omega asintió con la cabeza hacia el comedor. Mirando por encima del hombro de Niall, Liam vio a Louis arrullar el ridículamente caro cochecito que simplemente tenían que tener.

—Te extrañé, pequeñín. Sí, lo hice. Te extrañé mucho. Ven aquí, mi pequeño y querido amor.

Y luego hizo clic y Liam supo que Harry había estado pensando más en Louis que en él.

—Todavía es estúpido —suspiró el Alfa.

—Él lo sabe. Le dije que lo amamos y lo obligamos a quedarse en cama todo el día.

—Qué buen omega —el Alfa ahuecó sus mejillas y lo besó—. Sin embargo, en mi próximo celo, los tendré a los dos y va a ser glorioso.

—Espero que no peleemos por ti —Niall envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Aunque por lo que recuerdo, tienes suficiente polla para todos.

—¿De lo que recuerdas? —Liam sonrió de lado.

—Ha pasado tanto, tanto tiempo —gruñó Niall.

—Dos semanas más, amor. Dos semanas más y tu trasero es todo mío —Liam mordió su marca y Niall no pudo evitar gemir ante el deseo trascendiendo su vínculo—. Incluso podría volverte a embarazar, ¿quién sabe?

—Harry y Zayn deberían tener bebés primero, Alfa —lo besó Niall—. Y también quiero hacer cosas en solitario, ya sabes.

—Pero, te veías tan hermoso embarazado de nuestro bebé. Y, mira lo lindo que es.

—Realmente haces bebés bonitos —Louis lo llevó a la cocina; la manta que Liam insistió en envolverlo quedando atrás y la boca de Niall cayó. Louis solo llevaba un par de bragas de encaje negro y la camisa de Liam.

—¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí con el Trasero? —Niall pellizcó una mejilla.

Louis chilló y sostuvo a su bebé más cerca. —¡No delante del bebé, Ni!

—Dice el omega en bragas de encaje —se rió Zayn mientras Harry y él entraban.

Liam suspiró al ver a su alfa más joven cojeando un poco. —¿Estás bien?

—Más que bien —Harry se envolvió alrededor de él—. Todavía puedo sentirte en mí.

Liam se mordió el labio mientras se besaban. —No te atrevas a ponerte en peligro así de nuevo. Podría haberte matado.

—Pero qué manera de irse —sonrió Harry—. Siendo follado hasta la muerte por mi caliente Alfa.

—No es gracioso, Harry.

—Es un poco divertido.

—No, no lo es —Liam quería enojarse, pero la sonrisa de su alfa era demasiado contagiosa—. Lo digo en serio, sin embargo. No tienes por qué interferir en un celo alfa, Harry, a menos que sea el tuyo.

—Entiendo, Alfa. No volverá a suceder.

—Ve a abrazar, Lou. Zayn y yo terminaremos el desayuno. El Dr. Black estará aquí alrededor del mediodía —Liam tiró de él antes de que pudiera alejarse—. Siento mucho haberte lastimado.

—Está bien, Alfa —Harry los presionó juntos—. Estoy bien. Soy un alfa, ¿no? Sanaré.

—Eres mi Hazza y eres frágil, hermoso y dulce. ¿No hemos repasado esto? —Louis interrumpió con el bebé en brazos.

—Esta vista nunca envejecerá. Nuestro omega con nuestro cachorro. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer conmigo mismo —Harry les hizo un gesto con las manos sólo para que le golpeara los brazos y girara el cuerpo—. ¿Por qué me estás maltratando? ¡Pensé que era frágil!

—Pero un alfa no obstante —Louis lo acompañó hasta el rincón del desayuno y se acurrucó con él.

—Está bien, Li —Zayn se envolvió alrededor de su Alfa—. Él está bien.

Liam vigiló a los tres, luego a cuatro de ellos cuando Niall se unió, arrullando a sus muchachos. —Sí, Louis me dijo que cuidarían de él.

—Y lo hicimos.

—Y lo hicieron.

—Pero él todavía es un bebé alfa y tú todavía estás preocupado.

—Me preocuparía si fueras tú, igualmente —Liam enganchó un brazo suave alrededor de Zayn.

—Algo que esperar, si surge la oportunidad.

Liam golpeó su trasero. —No te atrevas, Zayn Malik.

—Sí, Alfa —sonrió el mayor.

—¿Dónde están mis panqueques, Alfa? Estoy hambriento —llamó Niall desde la mesa.

—¿Cómo terminé con la manada más exigente? —bromeó Liam.

—Tuvimos suerte —Zayn besó su hombro y se unió a ellos.

Liam los miró a los cuatro y a su bebé y no podía estar más de acuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, si tienen forma de ayudar a quienes lo necesitan en este momento, háganlo, sin importar qué tan poco sea. No saben lo mucho que les agradecería alguien que no tiene absolutamente nada en la nevera. 
> 
> Tomen la situación en serio, hagan entender a sus familiares que el aislamiento salva vidas y que cuarentena no es sinónimo de vacaciones o fiestas. Este es un momento en el que vale más la solidaridad, el pensar en los otros, que solamente cuidar a los suyos. Los suyos en estos momentos son todas las personas ahí afuera. No contribuyan al acaparamiento ni a la especulación de bienes y tampoco a la desinformación. 
> 
> Un beso a todes y por favor, cuídense.


End file.
